Happy birthday Irukasensei
by sexysilver
Summary: Iruka needs to get laid, kotetsu and everyone agreed. Even the Hokage agreed. This ranked high on the strangest mission he had over the years. Why, its wasn't as if it was Kakashi? It was one gift, that I will cherish always. Irukasensei left. Kakiru4ever
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hi people. It has been a while since I last wrote. I know my grammar is still horrible but the plot to me is cute. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review.

P.s : Iruka's b-day is May 26._ Had to write this before i forgot. Consider this a very early Iurka birthday celebration. _

**Happy birthday Iruka-sensei**

By Sexysilver

333333

"Have you ever seen him with someone?" Kotetsu voice whispered.

"No, have you?" Another female voice whispered back. Kotetsu shook her head.

"Is he interesting in anyone?" Kotetsu voice questioned.

"You know, I never heard any rumor about him interested in anyone or seeing anyone." Gai voice inputted.

"You should know, you're a dog for sniffing out rumors." Kotetsu voice shot back. Gai nodded with a sudden higher ego.

"Do you think he got laid?" Kotetsu voice questioned.

"I bet today's salary that Iruka has never gotten laid, just look at him." A female voice said joining the group.

"So, he isn't interesting in anyone, nor is he seeing anyone and he haven't got laid." Gai summed everything up.

"You know what you guys should do…" A new female voice spoke up, everyone turned in her attention.

"Hokage." Everyone shuttered when they saw the blond haired woman standing at the doorway of the mission room, and quickly returned to their desk, pretending to be working.

"I know how much you care for Iruka I do too but leave the man alone." She requested.

"Was he ever interested in someone?" Kotetsu voice inquired.

"He is interested in-" She never finished her sentence. Those interested in Iruka's affairs gathered around her while throwing her questions.

"Hush" Everyone quieted, "See how he interacts and you will see whom he's interested in." The Hokage stated and left. They looked at each other in confusion and repeated what the Hokage said in their heads and to each other.

"Hello" The young man greeted.

They returned the greeting and froze, the person they were talking about was here. Did he hear anything? They watched him walk to his desk carrying great amounts of books that ended beneath his chin.

Iruka had two jobs, in the morning he taught a class for ninjas' in training, in the afternoon he minded the mission room. They wondered if he kept himself busy so as not to think about how lonely he was.

They returned to their seats and resumed their work; they did not want to keep extra hours finishing necessary paperwork. They continued working while keeping an eye on whoever entered the mission room.

For most of the day those who entered the room only saw the top of Iruka's head and heard him thank them for their reports, it was later when there was fewer hours left that he pick up his head. There was no change there, he greeted them like he usually do with everyone he happened to meet. They were about to give up, Hokage was no help. They were no closer to finding Iruka's love interest than they were to understand what Hokage meant.

Everyone finished up their paper work and packed up to head home, there was only Iruka and Kotetsu left in the office.

"Yo" a lazy voice greeted. The appearance of Kakashi Hatake made his heart jump. Looking in Iruka's direction, he did no seem to be fazed by it, he continued packing.

Iruka stopped to receive the file and took a glance before glaring at Kakashi.

"T-this was Monday's report" Iruka gritted.

"Ah, I see" Kakashi stated rubbing the back of his neck about to launch into one of his infamous excuse.

"Please give me the other late mission tomorrow" Iruka sighed. Iruka picked up two hard covered books under one arm and started for the door.

It was strange usually Iruka would ask those who wrote their mission report to rewrite them but he did not ask that of Kakashi, why? Was it because it was late and Iruka wanted to go home. As Iruka passed him he wondered if he's eyes were betraying him, did he just see a blush on Iruka's cheeks? Did Iruka like Kakashi? Now that he thought of it, the only person Kakashi went to, to give in his mission report was Iruka. Everyone envied Iruka for being the only person Kakashi gave his report to.

6666

"Come on pitch in for the IGL fund" Kotetsu stated. Kotetsu held out a can with some money already inside.

"The what?" Gai questioned. He just entered the mission when he over head Kotetsu.

"The Iruka gets laid fund" Kotetsu answered.

"I thought he got laid" he shrugged and dug his hands into his pocket, "I'll pitch in. I don't want him to die a virgin." Gai said pitching in twelve dollars.

"I hope this is enough." Kotetsu pouted.

"This is more than enough for a prostitute." Gai informed taking the can and glancing inside.

"I'm not going for a prostitute" Kotetsu corrected.

"Then who will take our dear Iruka's virginity?" Gai inquired.

"It is for you to find out and Hokage and me to know" Kotetsu smiled mysteriously.

"The Hokage's in it too, oh my god" Izumo gaped with wide eyes. Koetsu nodded with enthusiasm.

"Man I would pay to see whom Iruka gets knocked up by" Genma inputted.

"How about this, I will give you a hint?" Kotetsu paused for drama effect before continuing, "He is sort of a teacher."

"What kind of hint is that?" Izumo exploded.

"Well happy hunting" Kotstsu smiled before he exited the mission room.

3333

What did you think like no like? please tell me. see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember people I don't own Naruto, I am merely borrowing them. Well enjoy, please read and review.

**Happy birthday-Iruka-sensei**

By: sexysilver.

He stared at the paper in his hand with a mild interest and curiosity. This was ranked high on the strangest missions he received over the years which he tried to avoid at all times. Pocketing the paper he turned the knob and entered the dark room, and quickly adjusted to the dim room. He located the subject of his mission, the figure at the far side of the room, as stated on the paper tied to the bed post. Dropping his outer clothing he moved carefully across the room until he had nothing but his boxer and his mask. The bed squeaked as did the man on the bed, well at least he sounded cute he reasoned as he climbed on to the bed. Straddling the man he leaned forward and captured the man's mouth, willing it open. He could not help but feel exited by the man's moans and groans muffed by his mouth as his hand moved further down the man's body. Something was familiar about this; it was as if he slept with him before.

The next thing he knew it was morning, he was surprised he fell asleep afterwards. It was the second time it happened and both times he did not know whom he slept with. Usually afterwards he would escape and take a long hot shower to get the said dirt off of his body. He was naked but with a thin gray blanket, the same blanket they use in hospitals covering his lower area. Stretching he used his forearms as a pillow and relaxed, the sex had been good. Why did it feel so familiar, that man knew all the right places to touch him that made him moan? He lingered some more before he had to report to Hokage, at least this time he did not have to write a report on the mission. Although it meant he would not get to see his favorite blushing chunin sensei. It was amusing to see Iruka blush different shade of reds. Hum… he still had to turn in the mission he had five days ago. He better get going and visit the Hokage, she was awaiting his arrival. He found his clothing as he made his way toward the door but no where in the room did he find the cloth he used to cover his mouth.

He appeared in front of the Hokage's door fashionably late as always and knocked waiting patiently for her consent.

"I see the mission went well" The Hokage said. She sat there with a mystery aura around her that screamed I know a secret and a knowing smirk on her face.

"That is good to hear you are dismissed for now." She stated directing her attention to the paper in front of her. Exiting the Hokage's office he fished out his orange book and started reading as he walked toward the exited.

"So tell me who did he sleep with?" Gai demanded. He walked slower but continued to read as he neared the mission room.

"Uh uh, I am sorry I can't tell you" Kotetsu said in a taunting voice.

"Why, it is not like was it Kakashi" Gai protested. Kotetsu apparently was drinking something because he heard a spray of water.

"Oh my god I guessed correctly" Gai declared. It was the same tone of voice Gai used when he was challenging him and came out triumph. He raised a brow, a spark of curiosity started in him.

"Sh" Kotetsu said trying to shush Gai, "nobody except Hokage and myself is suppose to know." He explained.

"I hoped he enjoyed his birthday gift" Gai giggled.

"What is there not to like" Kotetsu spoke up.

He got bored and decided to go somewhere peaceful to read his latest book, his eyes till engrossed within the pages, allowed his feet to take him to a peaceful place. He sat himself on a branch outside a classroom window without missing a beat. Inside Iruka stood there teaching his students; his soothing voice drifted to him through the open window and a genius smile to appear on his face.

If he had stole a glance when the man's back was turned toward him he would have seen something blue keeping his hair together but he was too into the story to notice.

* * *

Hoped you like it.

I would like to thank Scoobyrocks44, ffpanda, griffin blackwood, fanlover, sm, and innocenteyez for the wonderful reviews. I am sorry if you did not or was confused by my write. Well see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear readers**: I know you I am keeping you from continuing this story but I would like to inform you of something. I would like you to vote, why you ask? Easy, if you want this story to end the way it is right now. Yes this is the ending of the story. Or do you want a different ending. Ordinary I planned to continue the story but seeing that you- the readers would probably get bored because it is the same theme that always pops up in Yaoi stories, so I decided to create an ending. It is not grand but it is an ending, it is probably hard to understand because of my grammar. I bored you enough. Please read and review and tell me if I should continue or not. Oh I almost forgot. I don't own Naruto and the Naruto characters. _Those random three or four lines below' just curious' is an accident I cannot erase. _

**Happy birthday Iruka-sensei**

By: Sexysilver

He was man about this. He fingered the blue cloth he was currently using a headband with a very dark blush on his cheeks. He did not know whether to thank or kill his so call friends for their gift, what surprised him the most was that the Hokage was in on it too. Did he look that lonely? He admitted he was a little lonely but his classes and the mission room kept him from dwelling on that. Although he should tell them that he have been to bed before and this wasn't his first time but as soon as he stop blushing each time Kakashi's name was mentioned and when he was able to face the Hokage, and those in the mission room that contributed to his gift.

He continued fingering the headband as he graded his student's papers, untying the headband he brought it to his nose and smiled, it still smelled like Kakashi. Kakashi probably noticed his missing headband, but thought nothing of it as he replaced it with another one. He knew Kakashi's smell was going to fade away leaving him with an ordinary looking piece of cloth, the only memory of what happen the night before. Glancing at the clock he saw it was past the time he was suppose to be at the mission room, he had to face them sooner or later, he rather it be later but he didn't have a choice. The walk to the mission room was brief; when he entered the mission room a chorus of surprise greeted him as well as a shower of confetti and noise makers.

"Happy birthday" Kotetsu congratulated slapping him on the back. He was thankful they only had nose maker and confetti.

"Come, come blow out your birthday cake" Izumo hushed Iruka to the table on the far side of the wall. He felt like he was five again and did as he was told and blew out the candles.

"To celebrate this special day I wish Iruka many more years" Gai sprouted. Everyone gave a loud agreement.

"Come on tell your dear friend Genma who was the person you slept with?" Genma pounced, "I bet it was some hot girl."

"I- hum" Iruka felt himself blush a deep shade of red.

"Hey, hey give the man some space. His love life is none of your business and you will take care not to tell anyone else" Kotetsu threatened. He wrapped his arms around Iruka and the other messed up his hair.

"That is unfair, you know" Everyone voiced. Apparently everyone knew about the gift and pitched in but only Kotetsu and the Hokage knew whom it was, at least that was assuring. He deliberately cut the cake so nobody outside of the mission room knew it was his birthday, taking a large piece of cake he decided to bring it to the Hokage as a thank you.

"I hope you aren't mad" Kotetsu inquired walking beside him, "it was that your twenty-nine and haven't been laid." Iruka laughed and Kotetsu stated at him in curiosity.

"Do I look like I haven't done it" Iruka asked.

"You mean y-you…"Kotetsu gapped

"Yes with the same person you set me up with yesterday" Iruka laughed, "it's strange" he grew serious, "on both accounts he doesn't know it was me." He gave a small laugh.

Kotetsu looked at his friend; Iruka really was head over heels in love with Kakashi. He stood there watching Iruka's retreating form, when Iruka disappeared around the corner he let out a sigh.

"Poor Iruka" he frowned.

333333333

He sat there half paying attention to his team and the other half on his porn book. He had asked Naurto to stand in the middle while his team mates tried defeat him, both Sasuke and Sakura used team work in approaching their enemy and quickly defeated Naruto who sat there sulking. Each took turns being the enemy as their teammates attacked. Each had a different way of defeating their on coming enemy; he made notes for further improvements on their skills.

In the middle of their lesson Kononhamaru, the third's grandson appeared carrying a very large brown basket. Sasuke, Sakura and he stared at the boy with curiosity, Naruto ran to the little boy and took the basket from him and thanked him. Naruto placed the basket under his orange jacket and apologized for the disturbance.

When the sun as was about to set he dismissed his team. Naruto walked over to the basket and bid everyone a farewell before disappearing, usually Naruto would ask Sakura then Sasuke if they wanted to eat ramen with him but today he was the first one to leave. He was about to leave when he suddenly was face to face with Gai

"My internal rival" Gai presented himself in his usual stance, "I challenge you to a kunai throw, whoever hits the most targets win."

He continued reading as Gai set up their challenge, Gai loudly announced he was done and was going to win. It only took fifteen minutes before he came out the vigor with a very optimistic Gai declaring he was going to beat him.

"The score is 150 to 148" Gai announced. He raised a brow, weren't they tied the last time he challenged him. He shook his head; there was no use think about things that did not matter.

"I bet you are wondering why the extra number, that is my little secret" Gai smirked mysteriously. What was with people and being mysterious today? He disappeared and reappeared in front of the door leading to the mission room, he still needed to hand in his very late mission report. When he entered the door he was mildly interested in knowing why was there confetti on the floor that has yet to be cleaned.

"I'll clean this up before I go" The voice belonging to Iruka

"No, No Naruto's waiting for you" Kotetsu uttered taking the broom from his hand and pushing him to the door.

"It is a least I could do" Iruka implied.

"Come it's your birthday" Kotetsu replied. Hum, so it is Iruka's birthday. Intesting.

They were busy arguing that they hadn't notice him blocking the door way. Kotetsu gave one big push making Iruka stumble forward and into Kakashi's his arms. He took several steps back to balance himself from the sudden attack, why did this seem familiar? It wasn't as if he never held his love interest before, but something about it seemed familiar.

"Kakashi?" Iruka whispered. Iruka's cheeks were a nice shade of red, his chest where Iruka's hands were, felt like they on fire. He liked how he said his name and felt heat travel to an unwanted place.

"I-I am sorry" Iruka apologized stepping away from him. He held back the groan that threatened to escape from the lost of contact. Iruka's face was redder than before and he was fidgeting like a little boy caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. He was aware of the people staring at them and chose to ignore them, and concentrate on the very cute blushing man in front of him.

"I-I got to go" Iruka stammered and left. Iruka ran past him, as he did he happened to notice the blue headband tying the man's hair together. If he remembered correctly Iurka always tied his hair with a small black headband that had the width of a twig. Why the sudden change in tying material? If he did not know any better, he would think that it was the same cloth he used to cover his mouth with but that couldn't be, could it?

"Enjoy the cake" Kotetsu suggested leading him away from the entrance.

Everyone understood what the Hokage finslly meant, Iruka likes Kakashi. Izumno corner Kotestus.

"Why didn't you arrange Kakashi to sleep with Iruka" Izumo whispered softy.

"But he did" Gai smirked.

"You knew?! You did" she screamed.

"Why doesn't Kakshi know?" Genma questioned, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Because the only way he agreed to it was if he did not know" Kotetsu answered. They had forgotten about Kakashi as he listened to their rather loud conversation.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Izumo cried grabbing the first of Kotetsu's shirt and lifting him five inches off the floor.

"Come on be reasonable, he knew it is a one side love" Kotetsu informed. That could be debatable; it was hard reading Kakashi's expression to know if he liked Iruka or not.

"He should confess and see what happens" Kakashi inputted. Everyone turned to him with wide eyes; they had forgotten Kakashi was still in the room.

"Uh yeah, hum" Kotetsu uttered.

They were still frozen in place. He stared at them with his lazy eye. What was with the secret today? Something tells him, he would unfold everything if he confronted a certain cute chunin sensei.

"Do you know where Iruka-sensei went?" Kakashi asked

"Uh- Naruto took him on a picnic to celebrate his birthday" Genma informed. That explained the large basket Konohamaru brought today. So the birthday Kotetsu was talking to this morning was Iruka's but what did they get him and why did they mention his name. He needed to see the man by the name of Iruka to be able to find all the unanswered questions in his head and solve the mystery.

He decided to wait at Iurka's house seeing that Iruka had a previous engagement. His apartment looked more like home then his did. Hanging on his wall were picture of a growing Naruto, a picture of his team and him and a picture of a little girl. She was beautiful; she must have been Iruka's girlfriend. She had long hair that past her hips and large round eyes and a pouty lips. Why would he be gay when he has someone like her, he rationalized. He opened the door when to his surprise Iruka stood on the other side about to unlock his door.

"K-Kakashi what are you doing here?" Iruka fumbled.

"Just leaving" Kakashi responded about to walk past him.

"Come sit down, do you want something to drink?" Iruka said playing the host, "it must be important to break into my apartment like that."

"What did Kotetsu give you as a birthday gift?" Kakashi inquired. Iruka turned away but not before he could catch the redness on his cheeks.

"You do not need to give me anything?" Iruka smiled busing himself preparing the tea. Iruka could not serve his guest coffee, he was good at cooking but he always managed to mess up on the coffee.

"Just curious"

"Ah." Iruka if possible blushed deeper, "just a gift everyone thought I should receive, its really funny though. Even the Hokage was in it too" He laughed.

"The Hokage?" He repeated. His curiosity spike up.

"I have two things to remember that gift" Iruka said solemnly, "you see I cannot have that gift, it will never be mine." He was confused, he couldn't have that gift but he has souvenirs of that gift. He still hadn't told him what his gift was.

"They called it the IGL fund, that is hilarious" Iruka giggled.

He remembered seeing a can initialed IGL and asked the Hokage. Her answer was that he would not understand and handed him the mission. When he came back the can was still there, after he told her the mission was a success she tipped over the can and dumped the contents on the desk.

"This is their payment for the mission" She smirked, "He's luck to have friends like them." She mumbled.

He was getting tired of all these secrets, what was going on?

"At least I got to" Iruka did not finish his sentence. Iruka's face was as red as the reddest tomato.

"Enough" He yelled losing his temper. Quickly he move to Iruka and caged him with two hands on both side of his head. Iruka gasp at the suddenness and looked down at his folded hands resting on his lap.

"Tell me what is going on or else" He threatened.

"Or else what" Iruka spoke up. He growled and Iruka quickly looked down fidgeting slightly.

"So your not going to tell me?" He stated the obvious

"O-of course I am not going to tell you" Iruka yelled, suddenly having courage "You had nothing to do with this."

"Then why was my name mentioned several times" He spat.

"I admit you have a little, tiny part in this but it is so tiny it is not worth telling you" He stammered.

"Well I would like to know the part I played" He glared. Questioning Iurka was going no where and the closeness was getting to him. Iruka looked down at his lap losing the confidence he had a minute ago and was fidgeting again.

"Well?" He was getting tired of this, "or I'll ravish you on top the Hokage monument." He threatened.

"Are you insane?" Iruka asked with wide eyes.

"At the moment yes, now answer me" No longer did he cage Iruka as his hands trailed down Iruka's cheek, neck, down to the zipper of his green vest and started sliding it downward.

"Stop it, why do you want to know so badly?" Iruka whispered.

"I want to know something" His lips were on Iruka's as they nibbled and bit entrance to his mouth.

The next thing Iruka knew they were on top of the monument and groaned when Kakashi's lips left his. He wanted to touch Kakashi again. Twice wasn't enough. His body wasn't cooperating, it yearning to have Iruka inside him. Kakashi was trailing kisses down his neck as his hands rubbed him, doubling the sensation and the hotness he was felt climbing.

"Kakashi" Iruka whispered huskily. It took all Kakashi's strength not to take him right there and then.

"Please" Iruka begged wrapping his legs around his waist and on his manhood. He didn't know when Iruka managed to do that but he didn't care, the pressure was building up inside him. The quicker Iruka moved the tighter it became, until it became unbearable to hold back. He screamed in release as Iruka continued riding him and a minute later joined him in heaven.

Iruka unwrapped himself from Kakashi and retrieved his pants some feet away.

"It was you all those two times, wasn't?" Kakashi spoke.

"The second time was untended, but the first time… I was the one who got you drunk. I transformed into Gai using Naruto's special technique and asked you out for a drink. I wanted" Iruka blushed, "I wanted you to be my first…and only."

"You could have asked" Kakshi responded approaching him and kissed him, "I'm forever under your spell." He whispered into Iruka's ears making him blush a beet red.

Who did you think was the seme and Uke in this story?

The Seme is the dominant partner in a relationship. The Uke is the submissive one.


End file.
